


i know i'm not as cool as Han

by inspector_spacetime



Series: Stydia One Shots [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Like really minor, Star Wars - Freeform, he just says allisons name, minor Dallison, who shot first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspector_spacetime/pseuds/inspector_spacetime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt: •We’re arguing over who shot first (it was definitely Han) AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know i'm not as cool as Han

**Author's Note:**

> AU from this tumblr post: http://kenaiskoda.tumblr.com/post/119898437912/established-relationship-aus
> 
> Unimportant but, I've never had this argument with my s/o we both agree on who shot first. And its an unpopular opinion!  
> Title is from: Blink 182 - A New Hope! reused the song

"We've been together a long time now, but I think this might be it." Stiles says to his best friend. He grabs another slice of pizza.

"All over a dumb movie?" Derek says. Usually he pretends to be uninterested in anything the other say, but today he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

And he's regretting it already, just by the look on Stiles' face. Scott sighs. He knows how much this means to his friend.

"A dumb movie?!" Stiles exclaims throwing his pizza back into the box.

"Dude...you took a bite out of that." Liam said, but he was ignored.

"Star Wars is a cinematic masterpiece. The series will never be outdone. It's a part of history!"

The other guys shared a look, but Stiles continued on, "If Lydia thinks Greedo shot first...well its just blasphemous. What else is she wrong about? What else will we have to disagree on."

This time Scott decided to speak up, "You guys disagreed on curtains when you moved in together."

"And dishes." The guys shot Derek a look, "Allison tells me things." He snapped at them.

"And just last night you guys were fighting over who was a better actor in the Expendables 3." Liam added. "The Expendables 3 is the worst Expendables who cares who the better actor was?"

Stiles sighed. "You guys just don't understand what Star Wars means to me...or to this great Country." He stood up and left. The guys shared a confused look.

"He's being way too dramatic." Derek said and walked off.

* * *

 

"I'm not saying that Greedo is a better character or anything. I'm just saying he did shoot first." Lydia was explaining to the girls.

Allison sighed. "Lydia, we all love you, but we don't care about your Star Wars fight."

"But its not even that big of a deal!" She shouted.

"It sounds like one." Malia said and Kira nodded in agreement.

"Because stupid fanboys will swear up and down Han shot first when Greedo did and Stiles is in for a rude awakening if he thinks I'm backing down from this." Lydia left Malia's apartment and the girls shared a look.

"What did we just listen to?" Kira asked.

Allison shook her head, "a whole lot of nonsense. Those kids were made for each other."

* * *

 

Lydia arrived at the apartment she shared with Stiles shortly after him. Both of them were still heated from their previous encounters. He was in the living room with the TV on, but he wasn't watching it.

"Lydia." He said when she slammed the door shut.

"Stiles." She responded and sat on the love seat.

They were silent for a while but Stiles couldn't hold it in for much longer. "I just don't see how you can possibly think Greedo shot first! Han wouldn't take that chance!"

"Oh my God! You're over there saying nonsense like this when he's swindled up down the galaxy. He doesn't care! Never tell him the odds. He knew Greedo was going to shoot, that doesn't change the fact that Greedo, did indeed, shoot first!" They were both standing at this point.

"Lydia I can't even take you seriously right now."

"Oh you are so ridiculous! You are just blindly following all the other Han Solo fanboys! News flash: I love Han Solo, doesn't mean that he shot first." She stormed off to the room. After a few minutes of sitting there in silence she began shaking her head to herself. This is such a ridiculous thing to fight over!

She knew what Star Wars meant to Stiles, but she also knew that she wasn't wrong and she was tired of hearing Han shot first. George Lucas himself said that Greedo did but no one listened because they were too busy bashing him for the prequels. She shook her head again, she wasn't ready to get into the prequel fight with him either.

Stiles came into the room about an hour later. He sat on the edge of the bed. "I Googled some things..."

She rolled her eyes, she had already done that. "Okay you know what. We're done. We're done talking about this. Since you're a 'true fan' I'll just listen to you." The words 'true fan' had came from some guys who wrote some Star Wars Shakespeare stuff.

"This feels like a trap." He smiled a little.

"This is stupid to argue over, but for the sake of our relationship we can just say we were both right."

"But-"

"Stiles, please, you said you googled. No need to argue any further."

He pouted a little then nodded. "You're right. The only way we'll get past this is if we call a truce."

She smiled at her boyfriend. "Come here and cuddle then." She said and he scooched up the bed and pulled her into his arms.

After a moments silence he spoke, "So about the prequels..."

Lydia sighed deeply.

They had just resolved one Star Wars issue, and now another presented itself.


End file.
